1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mass incinerator which can incinerate continuously various rubbish (life rubbish, industrial wastes, hospital rubbish and the like) and flammable wastes (hospital wastes, poison and the like) at high temperature, particularly, to an incinerator in which several combustion chambers constructed in a dome form such as a pottery kiln are connected in a tunnel shape to form the incinerator. Each combustion chamber is made of ceramic material to show the high thermo-keeping and the excellent emission function of the infrared ray. It has an air supply device and an auxiliary fuel feeding device to incinerate continuously rubbish or wastes for a long time. Thus, any pollutant is not discharged and the heat occurring during the combustion process makes hot water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the development of the industry, the amount of rubbish and wastes has been increased day by day. The kinds thereof has been also varied so that the incinerator having the mass combustion function has been required. Various types of mass incinerators were developed in the past.
However, there are problems with the electricity and the petroleum as the combustion power of incinerators created high operational expenses.